


Housewarming

by TheIceQueen



Series: Life in the years [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Developing Relationship, Drinking, Eating, Emotions, House Party, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Nervous Derek, Nervous Spencer Reid, Nervousness, Nicknames, Pet Names, Reunions, Secret Relationship, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIceQueen/pseuds/TheIceQueen
Summary: Reid and Morgan have moved in to Morgan's house where Morgan helped Reid with his drug addiction. The team thinks Reid is renting and that it is only him living there. They also think that Reid is teaching for a few weeks. It is only Hotch who knows that he is on vacation, still recovering.JJ and Garcia have tricked Reid to agree to a housewarming party.





	Housewarming

”They are going to notice your things.”

“Will you relax? None of them have ever been to my apartment, besides didn’t you say you were renting this furnished?” Morgan turned Reid by his shoulder and took Morgan’s own shoes from him and put it on the hallway bench. “Do you want to call it off? We can wait.”

Reid chuckled and shook his head. “Do _you_ want to explain that to Garcia and JJ?”

After Reid had announced to the team that he was moving into one of Morgan’s houses, both women had been pressuring him about a housewarming party. He’d tried to wait but when they asked if he wanted to join them for dinner, he’d messed up and accepted. He missed all of them terribly and wanted to see them before starting work in two weeks. But by accepting the invitation he’d told them that he was free that afternoon. They had been adamant on coming over and when the two of them joined forces, not even Morgan was going to stand in the way.

The problem was that it wasn’t only Reid who had moved into the house. Every where he looked he would see something that would expose them. He’d almost not made it safely down the stairs when he saw Morgan’s duffel bag by the door, and that was a whole two hours before they were going to arrive.

“Breathe, Pretty Boy.” Morgan took Reid’s face with two calm hands and placed a soft kiss on his mouth. “They’ll all be too caught up with the grill and the wine and talking about you coming back to the BAU in a few weeks, to notice anything.”

Morgan had been the voice of reason the whole day; reminding him how great this was going to be. How much he’d missed them and how much they’d missed him. Reid _was_ looking forward to seeing them again. Just thinking about the four friends he hadn’t seen in a month was bringing tears to his eyes. It had even been over a week since Hotch had been there and he was looking forward to seeing him too.

Reid nodded but looked at the shoes. They would most certainly notice Morgan having two pairs in the hallway and another on the patio with the grill. Morgan picked up on it and handed Reid the shoes again and the other pair too.

“Hide these under the bed, or where you’ve hidden all the other stuff. I’ll start the grill.”

* * *

Reid was walking down the stairs when the doorbell rang, and if he hadn’t held on to the railing, the extra heartbeat might have made him stumble.

“You should probably get that!” Morgan’s voice was muffled by the two turns and a half open door between them.

Emily’s laughter sounded though the door and Reid forgot all about being nervous and hurried to the door and pulled it open.

JJ’s arms was wrapped around him before he even saw her face. “It’s so good to see you, Spence.”

Reid hugged her tight and looked at the two other women, waiting less than patiently for their turn. JJ stepped back and looked over Reid’s shoulder into the house.

“It smells like the grill is going. Have you started?” She looked a bit worried and Reid didn’t blame her. JJ knew better than anyone that Reid shouldn’t be cooking if they were expecting it to be edible. A lump formed in his throat but he quickly reminded himself what Morgan had told him more than once; no one would think twice about that he was coming over sooner to get the meat going.

“Morgan is working the grill. He came earlier to help.”

JJ smiled and followed the gaze Reid had sent through the house towards the garden. He didn’t have time to turn around before Garcia had him in a tight hug. A heavy plastic bag hung from her hand on his back.

“You come prepared.”

“It’s a party. Strauss is reviewing a case we might be consulting on, so we’re held back from cases for the next 24 hours. Plenty of time. I didn’t expect you to have this lying around.”

She opened the bag and revealed quite a few bottles. Reid smiled. “You would be right about that.”

“I brought red.” Emily held up a bottle of wine and hugged Reid with the other arm and rested her chin on his shoulder. “I’ve missed you.”

“Me too.” He just managed to blink away the tear threatening to escape, before Emily stood back.

“We had no idea what you needed, but Morgan said you’re drinking more tea than coffee these days.”

The three brown bags was labeled as different kinds of high-end green tea. Once again he had to remind himself that he was renting Morgan’s house and that they knew that Morgan had been helping with the move.

He thanked them and they joined the others in the garden. Hotch and Rossi joined soon after and the drinks were raised. Reid kept to soda, he hadn’t had any alcohol since before the drugs took over completely and he wasn’t going to try today, if ever again. The first toast went out to Reid’s happiness in the new home and the second for the landlord and him to get along. Reid did his best to only look at the laughing guests and only briefly send his gaze Morgan’s way, but he could feel Morgan’s smiling eyes on his skin.

Emily walked up next to him. “So, are you going to give a tour?”

Reid thought over every corner in every room. He’d made sure there was nothing and he was sure he could show them around, but he would feel better to make sure one last time, even though it would be the fourth.

“The food is almost done. Let’s eat first, what do you say?” Morgan smiled at Reid and he sent one back.

“Yes, let’s eat and then I will show you around.” Reid walked through the open double door to the kitchen and placed his glass next to a plate on the table. “Excuse me for a moment.”

He saw Morgan look a bit longer at Hotch and Hotch followed him through the kitchen and to the living room.

“Reid? Is everything alright?”

Two weeks ago, Reid would have been sure that Hotch was asking to how he was doing with the recovery or the withdrawals, but by now he knew that Hotch wasn’t worried about that.

“I’m okay Hotch. I just want to…” He looked up the stairs. What did Hotch know exactly? Reid knew that Morgan had told him some, and Hotch had been the one knew before both Morgan and he did, but did he know everything? “I need to make sure…”

Hotch took him lightly by the elbow and walked him to the hall, where no one could see them. He spoke quietly. “When did he move in?”

Reid looked surprised at Hotch, but soon came to terms with Hotch knowing everything and then reading him and Morgan like open books for the rest.

“Same time as we moved my things; three days ago, but we’ve both been here since the hospital.”

Hotch nodded and smiled. “Go make a last sweep. You shouldn’t feel pressured to tell the others before you’re ready, but I need to know how serious it has gotten before you come back in two weeks.”

Reid nodded in agreement and the relief eased his lungs and made his run up the stairs a bit easier.

* * *

“Spencer?” Morgan’s voice were outside the bedroom.

Reid looked at himself in the tall mirror again. He wasn’t sure about this anymore. He pulled his collar and his sleeves. He was sure JJ or one of the others would notice his pounding pulse or how pale he must look. Did he even look close to healthy after the last four weeks?

“What are you doing? Food is done.”

Reid looked at Morgan through the mirror and then back at his own image. “I’m coming…” Reid had every intention of following Morgan down to the others, but he just needed a few more minutes making sure he’d done everything to look normal.

“Angel…” Morgan took a step closer. “What do you see in there?”

Reid frowned and looked into his own eyes. They seemed dark, and even though he’d been sleeping, they looked tired. “Don’t you think they can see? I mean… I look…”

“You look better than you have in a long time.” Morgan wrapped his arms around Reid and looked into Reid’s eyes in the mirror. “A long time.”

Morgan had told him that multiple times the last week, but that was a change too. “Then, don’t you think they’ve noticed that?”

“Probably.” Morgan spun Reid around and looked him in the eyes. “Everyone looks better after a vacation and we all know that teaching agrees with you.”

“But it doesn’t.” The confusion growing in him stopped as soon as he recognized the joking glimpse in Morgan’s eyes.

“I know, and they know too, but you’re allowed to feel good about sharing your knowledge, no matter how awkward you think you are. You’re allowed to get better at it too, you know?”

Reid let out a chuckle. “It’s good of you to make me feel better of my pretend job.”

“That’s what I do. I also make a mean barbecue, so what do you say about going down before the party downstairs has consumed it all? I told them to start.”

“Okay.” Reid smiled and put both hands lightly on Morgan’s neck pulling him in to a long deep kiss. Reid loved the way Morgan still seemed surprised for a second every time he initiated a kiss, and he loved it even more when Morgan caught up and his hands found Reid’s waist and the back of his neck.

“Oh. My. God…”

Both men turned their heads and looked straight into Garcia’s huge eyes.

“Oh my God.” Garcia grabbed hold of the door frame. “You… and you…”

“Garcia.” Morgan’s voice was clearly not registering with the shocked woman.

Garcia’s eyes flickered fast over the floor. “I ehm… I should, I mean… I should go.” She turned around and they could still hear her mumbling to herself as she slowly walked away from the door. “I should definitely go… definitely.”

Reid’s hand landed heavily on Morgan’s shoulder and Morgan’s just as stunned eyes looked into his. Then it was like Morgan snapped out of it and ran through the door. “Garcia!”

He reemerged with Garcia’s wrist in his hand, and Garcia silently following. Morgan closed the door behind them and stood with the back against it as if he was going to prevent her from walking back out.

Garcia was looking from one to the other. Her mouth were moving as she was going to start talking, but she never got that far. The shock in Morgan’s eyes wasn’t as pure as it was in Garcia’s; Morgan was nervous, maybe even scared. Reid would have expected Morgan to lead this conversation but there was no way he was going to communicate more than the beg for help in the eye-contact they shared.

“Garcia?” Reid talked as calm and clear as he could. “Garcia, you can’t tell anyone.”

Garcia looked at him and for a second he wasn’t sure she had heard him.

“Reid.” She held him by his shoulders and hear eyes suddenly shined with that perfect glimpse that always made Reid smile. “Did I see… that. It this real? Like really real?”

Reid had to only nod with the smile painted that wide on him. Garcia pulled him in to a hug. “This is real. I never saw this coming. How did I not see this coming? I’m not a profiler, but I see things. I know these things, it’s kinda my thing, you know? Why didn’t I know?”

Reid took her arms form around him and looked at her. “Garcia.”

“Yeah?”

“You’re rambling.”

After a split second she came back to the conversation. “I am. I’m sorry.”

She looked at Morgan and Reid’s eyes followed. He looked small all the way over by the door. He wasn’t making eye-contact with either of them. Garcia walked to him and Reid took a few steps after.

“Derek?” Garcia’s voice wasn’t timid, but definitely calmer than before.

Reid noticed Morgan’s hands shaking just before he hit it by holding them behind himself and leaning his back against the door.

“Derek.” Garcia put a hand on his shoulder. “Do you think I don’t approve?”

Morgan shook his head and looked at Reid as if he should help him. Reid wasn’t sure with what though. They were both sure that the whole team would be good with this when they decided to tell them, they had talked about that.

“Then what?” Garcia waited a second and then looked back at Reid.

“We know it’s not going to be a problem with either of you.” Reid walked over took Garcia’s hand from Morgan’s shoulder and squeezed it before wrapping his other arm around Morgan’s waist. “But we don’t want anyone to know yet. It is still new.”

Reid heard Morgan take a deeper breath and felt his arm on his lower back.

“So no one knows?”

Reid looked at Morgan, who seemed to be regaining some color to his face. Morgan smiled at him and then turned to Garcia.

“Hotch.”

“Seriously! You told him first?” She took a step back and crossed her arms but couldn’t hide joyful tone in her voice. “Well, of course; since he’s the unit chief, I guess he has to know.”

She suddenly froze and the joy were lost in the fear on her face. “Wait. Is this why you’re teaching? Are you not coming back to us?”

Morgan stepped away from Reid and held her face to make sure they had eye-contact. “Listen. Hotch figured it out by himself, we didn’t tell him. We’ve planned it so we both can be on the team. No one is leaving. You hear me?”

Garcia nodded in Morgan’s hold. “I hear you.”

She hugged Morgan tight and he held around her back and placed a hand on the back of her head, holding her tight to his chest.

“Good… that’s good. Because I hate sad things, especially when I can’t really be sad, because it’s actually a good thing.” She stepped back and looked from Morgan to Reid. “And this is a very good thing.”

Morgan wrapped his arm around Reid’s shoulders and pulled him tight against his side, while they watched Garcia watch them. When she spoke again the sparkle in her eyes was covered in a clear coat of salty water.

“This is still…” She took a deep breath and took a hand from each man and looked at Morgan. “That’s why you have been sparkling every time you phone went off.”

Reid was sure he could feel the embarrassment seething from Morgan’s body.

Garcia squeezed Reid’s hand a little. “I see the same thing on you right now.” She wrapped her arms as far around them both as she could. “I’m so happy for you. I won’t tell a soul. I promise, I won’t.”

* * *

With Garcia still teary-eyed and Morgan having to take a breather before going back down, Reid was weirdly the one most calm and the one ready to go down first.

“How big is this house?” Rossi pushed the chair next to him out a bit, gesturing for Reid to sit. “It’s a good size but I didn’t think you could get lost that easily.”

Reid sat down and raced for the salad handed to him from JJ. “I like using my own bathroom upstairs to wash my hands before we eat. I’m sure Morgan and Garcia will be down when he’s sure she won’t tell all of you that he has already showed her around.” Reid looked at Hotch and it was clear that he understood at least the result of what had happened upstairs.

“That might take a while.” Emily raised her glass to toast Reid. “As long as we get the tour after dinner.”

Reid raised his glass and nodded with a smile. Showing the house wasn’t a problem, the rest would definitely have to wait. He didn’t want them to know before he and Morgan was sure how fast this was going, but he was surprised how Morgan had reacted. He’d seemed scared.

"Now tell me, that you are not paying for that thing." Rossi looked outside and at the absurdly huge grill Morgan had bought for the small patio. "Because I'm sure Morgan put that there because he doesn't have a garden himself. He will be coming over here to grill every chance he gets."

Garcia and Morgan joined them soon after and the evening and the tour went as planned. It was late before the others left and most of Garcia’s bottles were half empty, but Garcia was the only one walking a straight line to the taxi when the loud company left. Hotch was the last one to leave. Morgan had hugged him in the doorway and told him that Garcia knew but no one else were supposed to, but he’d already figured that out. They all knew that Garcia had stopped drinking, to keep the secret.

* * *

“Derek?”

Reid was on his back in the bed looking into the ceiling and Morgan was next to him in the exact same way.

“Yeah.”

“What happened?”

Reid felt Morgan move his head and had a feeling that he was looking at him.

“Happened…? What do you mean?”

Reid didn’t take his eyes of the invisible spot in the ceiling. “With Garcia. You froze.”

Morgan turned his head back and Reid heard him take a deep breath. There was no answer. Reid moved his hand between them and found Morgan’s hand. He laced his fingers in between his and brushed his thumb feather-like over Morgan’s.

“I don’t want them to know yet either, but that was not it. You weren’t scared that she’d tell or how she’d react. It was something else.”

Morgan took another deep breath and then bend their arms to place their hands between the head-pillows. He turned to his side and so did Reid. Morgan’s eyes, locked on Reid’s, confirmed that Reid was right. He kissed Reid’s hand but he still didn’t talk.

“You’re scared that the way they think about you will change, aren’t you? Not to something bad, but just change.”

Morgan nodded.

“Derek, please. You’re supposed to be the talker; the one to make everything right. Don’t stop talking.” Reid pushed himself a bit closer and placed his free hand on Morgan’s chin. “If you think about it, really think; you know that won’t happen, don’t you?”

Morgan smiled. “I know, I just can’t get it out of my head.”

He looked down between them and Reid held on a bit tighter to his hand, not to loose the contact with him.

“What? Do you really think that they will see you differently because you’re with a man…” Reid’s stomach sank. He’d never considered the thought before. “Or because you’re with me?”

Morgan’s eyes sprung up and met Reid’s. He squeezed his hand and placed his free on top of the grip. “No! Angel, not you.”

“Then what…? Because I’m not a woman?”

Morgan chuckled. “You would make a pretty woman, I’m sure.”

“Derek.”

Morgan came back to the insecure look he’d been carrying all night. “I never tried to be, what Garcia calls, a _womanizer,_ but that’s how a lot of people see me. It’s a part of what I am, I know that.”

Reid didn’t follow. Was he trying to keep a reputation he didn’t want in the first place? A reputation that wasn’t even existing.

“It’s not a part of who you are.”

“It’s a part of how people see me. I don’t like it, but I also not keen on people having to rethink everything. I don’t need that kind of attention.”

Reid sat up and pulled Morgan with him. He held all four of their hands between them and waited for Morgan’s eyes to meet his.

“You’re some profiler. You have no idea what people think about you.” Reid saw the confusion and anticipation build on Morgan’s face. “You’re not shallow, and anyone who have spent more than five minutes in a room with you knows that. You have a huge heart and you put everyone before yourself. You protect the ones you care about and most importantly; you make everyone feel good about themselves.”

Reid gave Morgan a second to let the message settle before kissing him slowly on his mouth.

“You don’t do anything to _catch_ anyone. The only reason, women fall all over themselves when you walk by is because you are a good guy, who also happens to be _extremely_ good looking.”

Morgan’s breathing stopped for two seconds and Reid’s did too. It was the first time Reid had even commented on Morgan’s look. For each day Reid was getting more and more sure that he was falling head over heals for Morgan. The kind, protective, loving man, stronger in more than one way. Reid hadn’t thought that Morgan’s appearance had been apart of it, but it was definitely appearing in his thoughts more and more.

Reid cleared his throat and forced himself to continue. “Nothing will change. What you are, _who_ you are, is the same. _You_ know that. _We_ know that, and no one will think differently.”

Morgan placed a quick kiss on Reid’s cheek and then hugged him tight. “You’re a pretty good talker too.”

Reid chuckled and felt Morgan do the same. Slowly, they lied back down and held their grip on each other between them again.

Morgan reached over and brushed Reid’s hair behind his ear. “So, you’re alright with everyone knowing?”

“Eventually. You?”

Morgan turned to his back and looked to the ceiling. “Eventually.”

Reid smiled to himself and climbed close enough that he could rest his head on Morgan’s shoulder. “As always; no pressure… Not even from Garcia.”

Morgan laughed loudly. “Yeah, her demand for information is going to be a pain, but she won’t try to make us tell. She understands.” Reid felt Morgan’s heavy hand on his back and his thumb rubbing his shoulder blade lightly. “It’s our choice.”

* * *

 

CHARACTER, LIKE PORCELAIN-WARE, MUST BE PAINTED BEFORE IT IS GLAZED. THERE CAN BE NO CHANGE OF COLOR AFTER IT IS BURNED IN.  
\- Henry Warn Beecher


End file.
